


A Boy’s Best Friend

by CashaMayfield



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little wonder why Sirius chose a dog as his Animagus form</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://el-esteleth.livejournal.com/profile)[el_esteleth](http://el-esteleth.livejournal.com/) for her help! Written for [](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[25fluffyfics](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/), prompt 16 - Puppy/Kitten. Visit my [fluffy table](http://wildernesstales.livejournal.com/7425.html)
> 
>  
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 31/05/2006

“But he needs something.” She looked across at the little boy, lying on the bed. “He’s so alone now.”  
“I know, but what can we do? It’s not as if he can have any proper friends now.”  
“He needs a companion. Someone to… you know… help him at that time?”  
“I’m not having another wolf in the house!”

There was a pause, and Remus stirred. He could hear his parents arguing again. They’d argued ever since that fateful day nearly seven months ago. As if the transformations weren’t bad enough, he had the feeling he was being blamed.

“How about a dog?”

And so, young Remus became the proud owner of a spaniel, which he promptly named Scruffy. They spent every day together, and when full moon approached, Scruffy seemed to sense that his owner wasn’t happy. They would curl up together in the basement; the door locked, bolted and sealed with magic and wait.  
As Remus awoke the next morning, Scruffy would always be there, ready with welcoming barks and sloppy licks. Remus almost began to look forward to full moon; he felt a kinship with Scruffy that he didn’t feel at any other time. He tried explaining how he felt safer when he was with Scruffy, pleading to be allowed to run around outside, especially as he grew older and felt more confined. His parents refused.

It all changed when he started Hogwarts. He was alone once more. No friendly face at the time of the full moon. No welcome the next morning. He awoke cold and in pain; with no company and he felt more wolfish and dangerous.  
Until his friends found out. Aware that he disappeared every month, they constantly tried to find out the reasons why. At first they accepted his excuses of family illnesses, but as time wore on, the excuses grew thin.  
It was James who first announced he knew what was wrong with Remus. A simple statement that had Remus frozen with fear. Was he about to lose the friends he had so welcomingly made?  
He was wrong. They were excited; childish innocence obscuring the possible dangers. Sirius came up with the perfect idea: that they become Animagi so they could be with him at full moon. Of course, they had other plans of exploring Hogwarts and the surrounding area, but Remus didn’t care about that. All he cared about was that his friends didn’t mind what he was.

Three long years it took them to master the complicated spell. Over those years, they grew closer. Remus and Sirius far closer than the rest. Remus told him all about Scruffy and how good it had felt having someone else there through those dreadful times. Sirius had just nodded and pulled him closer.  
They practiced in secret, not letting Remus know how close they were until the spring term of their fifth year. Sirius dragged Remus to a deserted classroom, where Peter and James were waiting, the air heavy with nervous excitement. Remus stood and watched as they transformed, hardly believing his eyes as they did.  
A stag… that would be James, he was always one for showing off.  
A rat… that would be Peter, not as good at spells as the others, it was easier for him to transform into something small.

And a dog… Remus blinked. That would have to be Sirius. He had told no one else about Scruffy. Only Sirius would do something like that. A subtle display of affection that only the two of them would know about.  
“What do you think Moony?” James asked after they transformed back.  
“I think you are the best friends any werewolf could have.” Remus replied in a hoarse voice. “Thank you.”

“Why a dog?” Remus whispered to Sirius that night as they lay cuddled up to one another. He could feel Sirius shrug against him.  
“You miss Scruffy. And I want to be there for you… and if I can give you a nice memory at a bad time, then it’s all good.”  
“Thank you.”


End file.
